


Feel a Little Closer

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 6]: Moonlight / Alternate Universe +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 293:"I'm sorry, marrying me is a huge hassle."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Feel a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost the end of the week, I'm sure we all know the drill by now:
> 
> I only borrowed the title from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6wWZavi19onRMKXfwRfoWj?si=CN-zY91_S5GzSN76ZrNFCw) and not at all related to the fic!

After surviving history lessons upon lessons, arithmetics, etiquette classes, mastering the arts, languages, and one instrument of choice, Kei felt just the slightest bit proud at his achievement, that he's been chosen as the Royal Consort. And now, he's one step closer to achieving his true goals for even signing up for this farcical contest of sorts:

And that was to assassinate the Emperor.

They have yet to be wed, which is why they weren't allowed to see each other. And Kei hadn't really expected the High Council would be  _ that _ stingy, but he still followed, so they didn't discover his ulterior motives. 

Now, he'd heard from one of the servants, Tadashi, that the Emperor enjoyed spending the evenings of a full moon at the pavilion in the middle of the small lake in the courtyard. He's often seen it already, but paid no mind to it much, since it was closed off during the day, and not many are allowed there, really. Only the King and his spouse. 

Which technically was Kei, right? He could remove his slippers and dash across the bridge, and hide behind one of the pillars. He'll have his poisoned blade concealed in his sleeves, while he angled himself that his shadow disappeared. 

  
  


_ "I'm sorry, marrying me is a huge hassle." _ Came the terse voice coming from the center of the pavilion, where the Emperor is seated comfortably on a lavish rug, surrounded by plush pillows of various sizes. His back is turned towards Kei-- the opportune moment to strike the blade, and--

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" The somber tone in the Emperor's voice couldn't be mistaken; it was as if he had been waiting for  _ this moment _ . "I wouldn't mind dying by your hands, Lord Kei, as I bathe in the brilliant, pale moonlight.

But I also wouldn't mind it if you would indulge me one last time, before you kill me, and sit and enjoy this evening with me," the Emperor said, not even turning around to address Kei properly. He noticed he's been holding his breath all throughout the Emperor's spiel. 

He only finds it in him to breathe when he sheaths his blade back in its pocket, and he throws it into the lake, making a small ripple. Inhaling sharply, he approached his supposed target-slash-betrothed, and sat beside him. 

"You must have received countless threats for your safety if you're this calm in the presence of an assassin, your Majesty," Kei huffed, as he adjusted his robes so he could sit comfortably, and avoid wrinkles in the fine silk. Beside him, the corners of the Emperor's mouth quirk upwards, as if akin to a mischievous grin. 

"Far too many," he sighed, "but none of them as compelling as you, Lord Kei," he said, turning his head slightly to look at him. "And please, call me  _ Tobio _ , as we are to be married overmorrow." 

Too stunned for words, and at the audacity of  _ his _ Emperor, Kei narrows his eyes at the man sitting beside him, but chuckles at his utter defeat. 

"Indeed, the moon is surely beautiful tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> ((Kind of similar, but it really isn't, to my Day 2 piece, right? Today, I was supposed to write them as supernatural cops and they were forced to work as partners, haha! But I was short on time, so I couldn't get to it,,,)) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
